Agent Rogers
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: Bassically the life story of Alexa Rogers the great-granddaughter of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter during alongside the events of the MCU.
1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful night on July 15, 1991 when a young teenage girl around 16 years old by the name Melissa Rogers is being rushed to the hospital after her water breaks.

You might be wondering why she is giving birth at age 16. All I can say is that she was very immature and had sex a lot. This time is with her boyfriend Richard Maxwell who's 17 and the father.

The next day at eight in the morning Melissa gives birth to a baby girl making her birthday July 16, 1991. About a week later, Melissa runs away from home with her boyfriend Richard Maxwell abandoning her child leaving her with her parents.

It's now 16 years later, it's the year 2007, the year before Tony Stark becomes Iron Man.

A young 16 year old girl is laying in her bed asleep. She has dark brown curly hair that hangs down to her shoulders just like her great-grandma Peggy, and she has light blue eyes just like her great-grandpa Steve.

Her alarm goes off when the clock strikes 6:30 AM. She smacks her alarm clock as she gets up out of bed. She then goes to the bathroom, gets dressed, brushes her teeth, and does her hair and makeup.

She then grabs her school bag, and stuffs her homework in it. She runs down stairs as the clock strikes 7:15 AM. "Bye Mom, bye dad!" She yells as she runs out the front door.

"Wait Alexa, what about breakfast!" Her mom shouts as she rushes to the front door not making it before Alexa drives off.

"Don't worry about it Katherine, she told me she was gonna pick up some breakfast. I think she's just excited since she just got her drivers license." Her father says.

"I love you Stephen Rogers Jr.," Katherine says with a smile as she walks up to her husband and kisses him.

Alexa is driving her new Acura MDX down to Millennium Brooklyn High School where she's attending. During the day in between classes and at lunch she hangs out with her friends Carmen Richardson and Madison Dallas.

Around lunchtime before Alexa heads to the lunch room she stops at her locker. "Hey Bitch," a tall lanky black haired girl says as she walks up to Alexa.

Alexa looks over at her and rolls her eyes. "Are you here to bully me again Brooke?" Was Alexa asks annoyed. "No, I just wanted to see how your day was faggot," Brooke says sarcastically as she smiles sarcastically.

Alexa then walks away towards Carmen and Madison when she spots them in the hall walking to the cafeteria. "By Cunt!" Brooke shouts sarcastically with a sarcastic smile causing Alexa's face to turn red.

Later after school Alexa drives to a near by coffee shop where she is planning to meet Sharon Carter one of her closest family members. This was something the two of them would do once a week.

Alexa loves spending time with Sharon because she shares the most in common her out of everyone she knows.

When she gets to the coffee shop she walks in and orders herself a small iced coffee and then sits down at a table where Sharon is already waiting for her.

"How was school today?" Sharon asks as Alexa sits down across from her. "Well it was normal, which means it was bad," Alexa says with a frown. "I got bullied by Brooke was again. She called me some nasty words like usual."

"I'm sorry," Sharon says frowning. "Alexa, small iced coffee?" A man working in the coffee shop asks.

Alexa then gets up to grab it. She then adds a little splash of Splenda to it and sits back down across from Sharon.

The two continue to chat for an hour, and then they leave. Alexa drives home, she is not expecting anyone to be there since she was told by her mom that her parents wouldn't be there.

When she opens the front door she's stops in her tracks because she hears foot steps coming from the kitchen. After a couple seconds a bald black man wearing all black with an eye patch strapped all around his head appears in front of her.

"Hi, you must be Alexa Rogers. I'm Director Nick Fury of Shield," the man says. Alexa's eyes widen when she realizes that he new her name.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this please give reviews, I like feedback. Chapter 2 will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait!**

Nick walks into the living room and sits on the chair next to the couch. "I was told by someone that I need to recruit you as a Shield agent before you turn seventeen," he says.

"Wait...What!" Alexa shouts in surprise. "Who told you that?"

"Steve Rogers your great-grandfather did," Nick says. "So pack your bags, I'm taking you to Shield Headquarters."

"Wait, what!" Alexa shouts in confusion. "What even is Shield?" She asks. "Well if you must know, it's an organization that your great-grandmother Peggy Carter helped form," Nick states.

Alexa then packs her bag eagerly because she's always wanted to be an undercover agent.

Nick and Alexa then go to an airport where they get on a private jet and fly to New York. When they get to the headquarters, they walk in and Nick introduces Alexa to the other agents.

"Alexa this is Agent Coulson, and this is Agent Barton," Nick says as two men walk up to them.

"Director Fury, I'm heading to Budapest in an hour. I thought I'd let you know," Agent Barton says.

"What's in Budapest," Alexa asks Nick in curiosity. "Well we're sending him to find a woman," Nick says. "Why, is this woman important?" Alexa questions.

"Well, she's not really important. We're sending Barton to kill her." Nick looks at Alexa for a few seconds before walking away. "Follow me, I will take you to your dressing room. It's time for your training."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
